Can't Stay Away
by kagomes heart
Summary: Sometimes, even though we aren’t entirely sure what it is we want, we get a little push in the right direction. Ghost Hunt one-shot. Hint of Naru x Mai.


I don't own Ghost Hunt. That honor belongs to Ono-sama.

A.N - Another Ghost Hunt drabble that kind of popped into my head. I'm not entirely happy with it though... Thoughts and constructive criticism are always welcome - K-H.

'Sometimes, even though we aren't entirely sure what it is we want, we get a little push in the right direction.'

**Can't Stay Away.**

Naru took a sip of his tea and grimaced slightly. Strangely ever since he'd returned from Japan his usual beverage didn't seem quite as satisfying as it had once been. Setting it down with a disappointed sigh he took a second to glance down at his watch.

She was late. Glaring at the empty chair opposite him, Naru began to tap on the table with a finger. Growing more impatient with each second that passed as he waited for his mother to arrive.

He was about to reach for his laptop, having decided that he may as well get some work done while he was waiting at the small coffee shop. When the door opened and Luella Davis, finally walked in.

He glowered at his mother as she arrived at her seat, noticing the phone in her hand, and grew even more irritated when she put a finger up to shush him as he attempted to speak. Knowing from past experience that it was no use interrupting her, he headed over to the counter to order something for her. While waiting he could hear snippets of her conversation and wasn't sure he liked what he was hearing.

"Madoka dear, don't worry, everything will be alright. We got Lin on the first flight out. He'll be there as soon as he can to deal with it. If it's what you suspect he should have no problem handling it. Please stop beating yourself up over this. From everything I've heard she's quite a hardy girl. I'm sure she'll be alright. Have the doctors let you see the poor thing yet? Well call and let me know the minute you hear anything okay? Alright, I'll speak to you later. Bye Madoka, and please, don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure your friend will tell you the same when they let you see her. Okay? Alright then. Bye."

Luella Davis looked over at her son and then back at the table. Spying the cup of tea and the scone with cream and raspberry jam she smiled brightly at her son. "Thank you sweetheart, sorry about that. Poor Madoka was just in such a state, but its all sorted out now."

Frowning at Luella, he decided to try and find out just what was going on. "Mother, Madoka doesn't get into states. What is going on?"

She didn't answer right away. Instead she took a slow sip of her tea, almost as if she trying to avoid answering. Setting it down she threw him a smile a, rather nervous looking smile Naru noticed and waved a hand in the air.

"Oh its nothing too important dear…" It wasn't often Naru interrupted his mother but he was determined to get to the bottom of the situation.

"If it were nothing, you wouldn't have sent in Lin. Now what is going on and who is Madoka so worried about?"

"Really darling, its…"

"Mother." Luella sighed at the warning tone in her son's voice and looking defeated slumped down a little in her chair.

"Alright, but don't get angry, it really isn't Madoka's fault. She wasn't given all the information she should have been. I think the clients were worried that she wouldn't have taken the case if they had been up front about the severity of the situation." Seeing her son's frown deepen, Luella was quick to try and placate him.

"Not that it's an awful situation. Its just that of course she wasn't fully prepared. In any case Mai ended up in the hos…"

Where are you going ?"

Luella looked up at her son in confusion as he snapped shut his lap top and began to drape his coat over his arm.

"I'll have to cut tea short mother. I have a plane to catch." And without explaining further Naru Shibuya, or Oliver Davis as he was known in England, was out the door and on his way to the airport.

Once she was sure he was gone and not coming back, a slow smile crept across Luella's face as she reached for her phone.

"Madoka, he's on his way."

Fin.


End file.
